Love Me True
by Mikoyami
Summary: ItaXOC If you love me, love me true send me a ribbion shall it blue
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a three-shot I wrote this chapter one year ago…so back in high school…am I disappointed with this story –shrugs- I guess I went for more of a lighter fluffier look on high school much happier versions then what I normally do Art is a…girl will take a darker turn it is just too soon to change the mood Love me true will keep its happy go lucky manor. Before I get flamed for the "Perfect" body part I quoted it on purpose in reality Yuki doesn't have a "perfect body" she is flawed like a normal girl her personality is definitely flawed. I do have a reason for her good looks but I can't fit it in. She is meant to be a copy of Snow White (read my other story) listen to me ramble –sigh-. Oh…yes the first part is coming from Itachi's point of view he appears throughout the story the rest of the story will stick to Yuki's point of view.**

**Love me true**

Yuki Hunnutsuka, the prettiest girl in school, long ebony black hair that framed her heart shaped face soft features looking innocent and sweet. Big soft ash black eyes balanced out with long eye lashes, high cheek bones and plump red lips.

Underneath her cloth a "_perfect body_": curves in all the right places, flat stomach, and average sized breast. Her height 5"2 weight 120 pounds sometime 115 pounds but never more, never less.

All the boy would love to date her and all the girls love to hate her but everybody knew one thing for sure Yuki Hunnutsuka was off limits.

Yuki stopped in front of the doors to the school and glanced behind her, it felt like someone was watching her. The court yard was almost empty except for the few early birds that came to school and some of the Akatsuki gang members surrounding, Deidara's new motorcycle.

Deidara one of the youngest of the Akatsuki gang ran up to her. Yuki blushed, a light, tint of pink and looked away. Yuki always thought Deidara was the cutest one in Akatsuki gang but she wanted to avoid gangs; the Akatsuki was one them.

"Hey un," Deidara said.

Yuki only nodded too afraid too to say anything. The only people who have ever talked to her were _"model student"_. Students that followed the rules to say the least the less trouble students and Deidara is trouble.

"I have a question for you yeah," he pushed a blond strand of hair away from his dark blue eyes only for it to fall over his left eye again.

Yuki raised an eyebrow telling him to continue she lost her voice all because he had to look hot.

"Are you really snobby hmm?" Deidara asked stupidly, well in Yuki's opinion he asked stupidly.

Yuki felt a vain twitch.

They stared at each other for five long seconds before Yuki stormed inside the building Deidara followed her.

Inside, the hallway was decorated with red and pink hearts some hanging from the ceiling the others everywhere else, the walls were covered with red ribbons and the class presidents from each class were on the side selling chocolate. Only one holiday can bring so much buzz: Valentine's Day.

"I forgot," Deidara was now standing next to her, "today is valentine's day yeah,"

Yuki glared at Deidara before storming to her locker, Deidara followed her she glanced at him as he leaned on the locker near hers.

"May help you?" Yuki asked with a slight accent. She was quite pleased for the fact the she managed not to growl at the cute blond, even thought he was annoying her.

"Yeah un," Deidara looked at her, "So you do talk un," he smiled at her.

Yuki blushed again and looked inside her locker pulling out her math book. Did he have to smile at her? Now she was trying her best, to still stay angry at him.

"You're not going to talk hmm?" Deidara pushed himself closer towards her.

"um…uh," Damn tongue tied. Someone slammed their locker and walked away.

"Do you like Itachi hmmm?" Deidara asked frowning, his face inches away.

"Who?" That was random question to ask. And who was Itachi, though the name did sound familiar.

"Itachi Uchiha yeah,"

"Oh him," one of the Uchiha children. If Yuki was corrected he was the oldest one of the Uchiha boys, "I don't even know him to like him,"

Deidara smiled again, "Let me walk you to class yeah," He closed her locker door and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Yuki sat in class holding her book open in an attempt to hide her blush. Every once in a while she would glance at Deidara and hide her face with the book.

Deidara walked in her class, his arm around her waist while she was blushing and wishing that all the girls in the classroom would stop glaring at her. She said thank you and took a seat in the back of the classroom, only to have Deidara take the seat next to her.

The teacher Kurine switched her lesson to poetry mostly romance to celebrate the western style valentine's day (Valentines were the girl got gifts as well). Each student was to find a love poem and read it out loud.

The time the students were exchanging poetry, Deidara would pass notes to her asking what each poem meant, his hand writing messy but readable. Yuki would answer sophistically in elegant handwriting. He then would express his opinion which always made Yuki giggle because it was wild whatever he would write back.

"Yuki Hunnutsuka," the teacher said eyeing her impatiently. Yuki looked up from her book; she had been too busy writing notes to Deidara she didn't notice what was going on in class.

"Are you going to read us a poem?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

Yuki stood up and begin reading,

"_If you love, Love me true,_

_Send me a ribbon, Shall it be blue,_

_If you don't, let it be seen,_

_Send me a ribbon, Let it be green,_

Author Unknown," Yuki glanced at Deidara, "It means for lovers to show their love and not be frightened. If you love me I want you to show me,"

"Sit down Ms. Hunnutsuka, I've heard enough from you today," the teacher growled.

'Oh but the day just begun,' Yuki thought, "Gladly, Profess Kurani,"

Red eyes glanced at her, irritated.

"Uchiha your next," Kurani growled, but not before mumbling to herself she didn't want to teach brats. In simpler terms, she was talking about Yuki.

Yuki continued writing notes to Deidara again as Uchiha read his poem.

Soon everybody read their poem. Deidara's poem sounded more like he was asking Yuki out. When asked who wrote it, Deidara claimed he wrote it himself.

"Ok lunch time," Kurani said, "I need Advil," she mumbled the last part.

Yuki shut her book as everybody stood up. She didn't feel like eating maybe… just some mango juice. She got up and began walking towards the door.

"So what would you like hmmm?" Deidara asking jumping in front of her.

"What?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What would you like to eat hmm" Deidara asked again rephrasing the sentence.

"Don't worry, I was going to…"

"Mango juice going right away un," Deidara interrupted, "we're going to have lunch together yeah,"

"Ok?" Yuki questioned. She wondered if ever mentioned mention mango juice when she was having a conversation with Deidara. She didn't even drink mango juice often.

"Stay here un, I'll bring us our lunch yeah," Deidara hopped off to the lunchroom.

Yuki stood there gapping replaying what had just happened. She sighed when the girls began to whisper nasty stuff about her, all the boys in class left to go get their chocolate, all but one.

It's a bit stuffy in the room. Yuki opened a window to let the fresh air in. The cool air February air felt relaxing on her hot skin. A light breeze blew over making the air colder. Yuki didn't mind she looked around to see if anyone else minded.

They did, a boy looked at her irritated.

"I wish the Irises are in bloom," Yuki said trying to distract him didn't work he glared more at her before reading his book again.

"Yuki," Yuki cringed at the most obnoxious sound in the class called her name A.K.A her old boyfriend, "Why didn't I get any chocolate from you?"

"I don't celebrate that holiday. Unless I'm getting chocolate," Yuki mumbled the last part.

"You should," Yuki felt his hot breath behind her neck. She turned to glare at him, "It would make you look cute," he was about to wrap his arms around her.

Yuki stepped back forgetting for a second that the window was open. She felt air rushing past her as she fell backwards out the window.

"Watch out," She heard someone shout. Someone grabbed her arm and yanked back in. She rested on someone's chest, a guy considering the chest wasn't soft.

Yuki looked at her saviors face and blushed. Who saved her was none other than the lone Itachi Uchiha. He glared at Kozo before dragging Yuki away by the wrist. Yuki winced in pain as the Uchiha bruised her wrist.

"Stupid girl," the Uchiha mumbled letting go of her wrist at the door and walked away.

Yuki glared at Itachi's back as he walked away. Rubbing her now bruised wrist Yuki walked toward the lunchroom. Her thoughts were occupied with thoughts of the Uchiha. How dare he call her stupid, but then again he did save her and she stupidly stepped back.

"Where are you going hmmm?" Deidara asked standing in front of her, "Is something wrong hmm?" he titled her chin so she was looking in to his eyes, "You can tell me in class yeah," he grabbed her hand lightly and led her back to the classroom which was now empty.

Yuki told him the story figuring she can't tell him "nothing" without lying. Deidara was an excellent listener the only sat and nodded while he munched on his melon bread, his light blue eye flashed angrily around the end but that was about it.

"You should smile and forget it yeah," Deidara said.

The math teacher, Asuma came in with a lit cigarette and told everyone to get back in their seats, Deidara frowned.

"You know what I want for Valentine's Day yeah," Deidara said.

Yuki shook her head.

"To see you smile un," Deidara smiled.

Yuki burst into laughter interrupting class. The Uchiha's pencil snapped. Deidara gleamed amused, while Asuma did not.

"Hunnutsuka tell me the answer for number eight?" Asuma asked.

"Seven," Yuki smiled focusing back on her book again.

Yuki walked back from school, the dread Valentine was over wait a month and whites day would be here, god she hated Valentine's Day and white's day, but the worst part was ten days after valentine's day was her birthday. She hated getting older getting older met getting old. The worst part was she had school on that day.

She hated school; she hated the people, the jealous girls and hormonal boys, she hated the teachers and the lesson she already knew. She hated it all but what she hated most of all was how lonely she felt in school.

She stopped walking, she didn't feel lonely today though, but that was because of a certain cheesy blond that decided to talk to her. It felt like her really wanted to talk to her not just get into her pants; as they would modernly put it.

"Yuki un," Deidara came running up to her. Yuki turned to look at him and smiled a little bit. He stopped in front of her, "Are you walking home hmmm?"

Yuki nodded, staring at him trying figure out why Deidara was talking to her again? She was over. She began walking again.

Deidara grabbed her wrist, "I'll give you a ride,"

"What!" Yuki asked startled as Deidara dragged her towards his motorcycle, "Deidara I'm fine with walking,"

Deidara stopped in front of his motorcycle, "Here" un," He placed a helmet on her.

"Deidara I really don't feel like this is a good idea," Yuki told him talking off the helmet, "I'm fine with walking,"

Deidara place a hand on Yuki's cheek making her feel weak kneed, "Do you have anybody special hmm?" He was staring up at something with a smug grin on his face.

"What? No-" Yuki felt Deidara lip lock with hers. She stood their shocked for a second before she melted in to the kiss.

Deidara pushed away leaving Yuki in a daze.

"Come on un," Deidara said grabbing her arm and throwing her on the motorcycle, "we'll worry about safety later un," Deidara said starting the motorcycle and zooming off.

Yuki clung on to Deidara as the bike zoomed down the street. Deidara smirked as Yuki held on tighter.

"Please Deidara, slow down," Yuki begged. She had her eyes shut and face buried near his shoulder blade, arms wrapped tightly around Deidara's waist. Deidara slowed down a little bit till he came to an all together stop.

Yuki looked up, she still clung on to Deidara's waist to afraid to let go. His rapid heartbeat was oddly soothing to listen to.

Deidara peeled away from her looked at her.

"Are you going out with anybody hmm?" Deidara sound nerves.

Yuki shook her head.

"Do you have anybody special hmm?"

Yuki blushed thinking about Itachi but he wasn't special, she just met him today.

Yuki shook her head.

Deidara's smile widened, "Will you go out with me hmm?"

Yuki stared at him for a while. Her turned bright red this was definitely a valentine treat.

Yuki smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

Yuki dragged herself to school. It's been about two weeks since she started dating Deidara. School life was more enjoyable because of him. She felt comfortable in school but she still hated it, she hated today even more…her birthday*.

"Deidara," Yuki smiled noticing the blond stand next to her locker.

"Happy birthday, Yuki un!" Deidara whispered.

Yuki kissed him on the cheek as a thank you but wished he hadn't mentioned her birthday.

"Deidara why don't you get us breakfast," Yuki suggested opening her locker.

A white Iris laced with a blue ribbon, lied on top of her books. She pulled the flower out and smiled, suddenly she didn't hate her birthday.

White's day was the same, Yuki got many gifts but her favorite was the white Iris laced with a blue ribbon.

**Thanks for reading I feel this story is cheesy and yes Yuki kissed Deidara after her first day of meeting him but she went to school with him so I guess she kind of knows him? I know pathetic excuse…don't hate me for it. Please review and I will give anybody a cyber cookie? For the people who guess when Itachi appears throughout chapter one…oh yes sorry for the damn typos and grammar mistakes they annoy me but…I'm too lazy to fix them so I'm sorry please once again review I would like to know your thoughts.**

*Yuki fears getting older getting older means getting uglier in her opinion she is so strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is cheesy so cheesy you guys will want to eat it (Yes I know Ichigo) any way here it is the second chapter sorry I lied I told you guys it would be out on the 26nd but I wasn't done typing it. The 26nd I believe his Yuki's birthday or close to it. I am still skeptical about when her birthday is. Enjoy XD and please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did it would be a lot darker so be happy I don't**

**Chapter 2**

'_Quit staring at him,'_

Yuki stared at the note her ex just threw on her desk. She glanced at Deidara and smiled. Yes, she and Deidara broke up about six months ago.

'_I can't he just spoke in French,'_

Yuki wrote back, she glanced back up to look at the raven haired male standing a few row across from her and two rows in front of her. Itachi continued to read in French the romantic laughed, all the while looking extremely attractive. He took his seat a row across from her and two rows in front.

'_Yea, Yea, I can speak French too,'_

Deidara wrote.

'_I certainly hope so, this is French class,'_

Yuki wrote down. She giggled at Deidara's face as he read the note. His face scrunched up, as he glared holes in to the paper.

'_Ha ha very funny,'_

Yuki looked at Itachi, his eyelashes fluttered up and down, as he took notes.

'_Have you ever noticed that Itachi's eyelashes are so long they give him an almost softer look?'_

'_Too bad he is as soft as a porcupine,'_

Deidara was referring to Itachi's cold attitude. He's known throughout the school as the "Ice prince", Ice because of his lack of emotion prince as if he looks weren't obvious enough as why he was called prince. Yuki saw him more as a mysterious knight.

'_You are so cute when you are jealous,' _

'_Why shouldn't I be hmm? I am so much better than the 'Ice prince'_'

Yuki rolled her eyes, Deidara will never change.

'Girls think you are the _'Art prince,'_

'_That's right I'm the master of Art,' _

Deidara drew I picture of him doing the victory sign.

'_There you go again showing off your art_,'

'_But I don't want to be a prince,'_

'_Oh, and what would you like to be,'_

'_A knight!'_

Yuki looked at Deidara questionably she never told anybody that she saw Itachi as a knight, not even Deidara.

'_I'll explode anybody that will get any my way. I'm joking about the knight part_,'

He drew a picture of Itachi flying in the air because of an explosion that Deidara had made. There was a close up of Deidara. He had a cat like smile on his face his middle and Index were near his mouth.

Yuki rolled her eyes.

'_How exciting,'_

'_Baby, I'll be your Prince on a shiny white motorcycle.'_

He then drew a picture of him on a motorcycle, with Yuki clinging on to him. He looked heroic, Yuki looking like a damsel in distress, was saying my Hero. Itachi was in the background looking all beaten up and inhuman like and screaming curses. All of the art work animated.

'_Speaking of motorcycles I miss my mine'_

Yuki didn't write anything back

Deidara was talking about when he crashed his bike. Four months ago Deidara got into an accident, were he could, of lost his life. She remembered sitting in the hospital waiting room, everything was white, white rooms, white walls, white chairs and white people. She was scared.

Itachi stood by her as she, cried. He didn't do much just stood there and watched her. After a few minutes of crying she felt a hand on her head and Itachi whispering that Deidara will be all right. She felt at peace with Itachi's touch as cheesy as it sounds, she felt like he was there to protect her.

'_I was so worried_,'

Yuki finally wrote back.

'_Nice to see you care,'_

'_Of course I care why wouldn't I, I love you Deidara,'_

"Yuki, Deidara pay attention," Their French teacher shouted, in French, "If your conversation is important then please read it out loud and in French,"

Yuki frowned the teacher was harassing her; she glanced at Deidara who was snickering, then back at the teacher. She had a smug grin in hopes that she trapped Yuki. Just like how Yuki corrected in pronunciation with 'amour'. She embarrassed her pretty badly.

Standing up, Yuki began reading the note from the point where she mentioned Deidara being a prince, all in perfect French. The teacher glanced at Yuki.

"Is that all?" the teacher asked in Japanese.

"There are pictures as well," Yuki said in French, she held the paper showing the pictures. She glanced at Itachi he was staring at the pictures, a broken pencil in hand. Everybody knew Itachi and Deidara never got along, so it wasn't odd to see Deidara blowing up Itachi anyway.

Deidara burst out laughing, "I drew those pictures, yeah," He pointed to the note.

"Shut-up Deidara, Yuki stop disrupting my…" The teacher spoke in Japanese.

Yuki interrupted, "Teacher we are in French speaking environment it would be better if you spoke in French," Yuki spoke in French before switching to Japanese, "Or are you afraid that your pronunciation will be off,"

The class laughed except for Itachi who only smirked a little bit but it was too small for the human eye to see.

The school bell rang, and Yuki ran out of the class before the teacher could give her an unnecessary detention.

Around lunch time Yuki sat alone near a window staring outside. Itachi was walking back in the school, after a mysterious disappearance during English class actually he never made it to English class, after. It was quiet upsetting but he normally sat behind Yuki so she couldn't take glance at him freely, though she could her to his voice, whenever Sensei-Kakashi pick him to read, stories, poems and other none important things. It was the most Itachi ever spoke in his life, Yuki was sure of it.

Deidara grabbed a chair close to Yuki spun it around so its back was facing her, than plopped down next to her.

"Stop drooling un, it's pathetic yeah," Deidara said. He sat facing her.

Yuki turned towards Deidara and smiled. "I'm not drooling. Just thinking over things,"

"Does it start with an _I_ and with a _chi?_"* Deidara asked resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"How do you know, it could be French class?" Yuki said. She wasn't but hey she said "could be."

"Speaking of French class," Yuki smiled she managed to distract Deidara, "You are in so much trouble if the French teacher catches you,"

"I won't get caught, she can't brother me about what happened today because when I see tomorrow, today would be in the past, and tomorrow will be in the present, so she can't bother me about it in the future,"

"You know what tomorrow is right hmm?"

"What?" Yuki asked uninterested.

"It's Valentine's day," Deidara grabbed the head of the seat excitedly.

"That horrid holiday," Yuki said moving her face closer towards Deidara.

"I wouldn't call it horrid yeah," Deidara said with a smug grin, "It's our one year anniversary,"

Yuki giggled, "Deidara we broke up remember,"

"I know but I like to believe that we still going out? So did you get me anything for Valentine's day," Deidara said eagerly trying to keep his cool.

"Of course I did, how could I forget?"

"How about instead of Valentine's day chocolate, how about a valentine's day kiss un," Deidara once again had a smug grin.

Yuki went deep into thought; she glanced up as if the answer would magically appear up in the air "Okay, close your eyes,"

Deidara looked surprised but closed his eyes anyway wrapping her arms around Deidara's neck she leaned in so their breaths mingled.

"Remember Deidara this is because I love you," Yuki whispered, before giving him a light feathery kiss…on the nose. From afar it would look like the two were kissing Yuki making all the moves.

Yuki giggled at Deidara at Deidara's frown. Someone slammed the door shut waking Yuki and Deidara from their own world.

"What was that hmm?" Deidara asked peeking behind his shoulder while peeking behind his shoulder holding Yuki's arm.

"I don't know," Yuki was also peeking behind Deidara's shoulder looking for the culprit, "I was too busy kissing you to notice anybody else," Yuki teased.

"Kissing me on the nose is not what I meant," Deidara grumbled pushing Yuki's arm.

"Pish Posh, I gave you a kiss and your still getting the Valentine's Day chocolate," Yuki faced the front of the class.

The class bell rang everybody took their seats. Itachi took his usual seat behind Yuki. Yuki smiled at least he was back then frowned for math class.

Now one question remained was how she going to give Itachi his chocolate without making it obvious that she likes him. Oh well tomorrow was another day.

English class the next day was the same as yesterday, boring except for Sensei-Kurenai giving the lecture instead of Kakashi-Sensei and Itachi was in class.

Kurenai did the same thing she did last year, every student picked up a poem they liked and read it out loud. Itachi read a simple poem broadly. Deidara read his poem that sound just as goofy as last years.

"At least it doesn't sound like he is asking her out this time?" Itachi said glaring at Yuki's back. Yuki burst in to laughter at memory.

Classes went surprisingly quickly, the students shuffled to their last class of the day and that was theater.

"Good afternoon youthful students," Gai-Sensei said making his usual dramatic entry. He struck a dramatic pose and his gleaming white smile at his terrified student.

Gai glanced at all the girls in the class, his pearly white teeth blinding everybody in the front row, "It is Valentine's Day and I have yet to receive youthful chocolate from my youthful students," He did another dramatic pose, "How can I compete against long time rival without any chocolate?" Another dramatic pose.

The students ignored Gai some girls were giggling at the thought of their crushes receiving their chocolate, others looked nervously around afraid of rejection, but excited all the same. Yuki glanced at Itachi. He sat a few rows behind her; his eyes were closed, his cheek resting on his fist and one foot rested on the chair in front of him. He looked like he was sleeping, he still looked beautiful, and Yuki watched him through the corner of her. He opened his eyes and made eye contact with her; Yuki blushed quickly and turned so she was looking at Deidara. Her hair attempting to hid her blush. She didn't notice Itachi, smirk at her feeble attempt.

Yuki reached into Deidara's bag.

"Don't eat them all un," Deidara smirked, pleased that Yuki was giving him attention again, "The girls gave them to me,"

"You don't even know half of girls who gave you chocolates," Yuki pulled out a small box with a giant pink bow and light pink poke dots, the name tag read Sakura.

"I know her un," Deidara said pulling the box out of Yuki's hand and reading the name tag, "She is one of Sasuke's annoying fan girls,"

"I wonder if it's for you or Itachi," she glanced behind her, Itachi wasn't looking at them he once again had his eyes closed and this time a very annoyed look on his face. A timid girl that was sitting next to him handed her chocolate, Itachi glared. The girl, she fought the tears that were streaming down her face. Apparently Itachi rejected her, "He has being rejecting a lot of girls, maybe Mrs. Haruno is one of the rejected ones," Yuki joked, she watched the girls he rejected the only safe way to give him chocolate now was putting it in his locker.

Deidara frowned at the thought of being Itachi's second place, "I hope not un," Deidara hated being second place compared to Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes again not even looking at Yuki's gaze.

"Only one way to find out," Yuki looked back at Deidara and took the box out of his hand, "Eat it," She took a bite of the heart-shaped-bite-sized chocolate (A/N: isn't that a mouthful), "Here Deidara, it's for you, it's store bought," Yuki joked she fed him the rest. It was really handmade.

Deidara gave her a side way's glare, not enjoying her joke.*

"Don't eat the one you gave me yeah,"

"I won't I gave it to you," Yuki bought store bought chocolate for Deidara. One because she hated Valentine's day, two she wanted to buy some for herself and three it would have been too much work to make two correct Valentine's chocolate.

"Hey, you could feed me the chocolate un," Deidara flirted. A paper ball hit him on the head and landed on Yuki's lap. Deidara turned to glare at Itachi who still had his eyes closed and looked very, very bored.

"Excellent," Gai-Sensei said pointing at Yuki, "Yuki will play as Snow White,"

Yuki stared at him questionably but Gai ignored it. This is what happens when she doesn't play attention in theater, she gets stuck with a random role.

"Who will play the youthful prince?"

Most of the male hands went up, Deidara wasn't one of them. Yuki glanced at Itachi; he wasn't looking Gai he was staring at her with half-lid eyes. He was impossible to read, he was also one of the males that wasn't eager to play the prince.

"Sir…Itachi will play the youthful young prince," Gai said eyeing Itachi. He jabbed the air with his finger in Itachi's direction, giving him a dramatic look.

Itachi gave Gai an irritated look but got up from is comfortable position.

"Come up you two," Gai said excitedly, tears coming out of his eyes.

Yuki got up and walked with Itachi toward the stage. Itachi grabber her waist and helped her up. Yuki blushed at close content with her crush, but hid it as Itachi climbed on stage. Itachi glanced behind him and smirked.

"Here are the scripts," Gai handed them the scripts.

Yuki scanned the script, Gai had written it, she could tell because of the over use of the word youth, dramatic poses and over dramatic emotions.

"Can we improvise," Itachi said, he sound like was going to do it weather Gai said yes or on. Itachi threw the script on the floor. He hardly even glanced at the book.

"Go head, the theater is full of improvisation," Once again a dramatic pose, "Keep the play youthful," He jabbed the air again pointing towards Itachi.

Itachi gave him a side way glare as Gai sat down. Yuki opened her mouth ready to give her role to someone else. Maybe that pathetic girl that was now crying.

"You are Snow White," Itachi stated it was like he was reading her mind stopping her from giving up the Snow White role.

Yuki stared at him; she had feeling Itachi wasn't going to let her off the stage unless she played around.

"Um…yes, I am," Yuki put the script down on the floor, "Could you be my prince charming?"

There was a long pause. Yuki looked up and gasped Itachi had a dark aura surrounding him.

"No," He finally answered.

Ouch, Yuki winced that hurt. Even if it was just a play she would have loved to hear Itachi saying he was her prince charming. It would have made her day or week.

"I am someone greater, someone more powerful," Itachi continued.

Wait, what? Where is he going with this play? She glanced at Gai he was on the edge of his seat looking excited he was enjoying this turn of events.

"Your prince charming sit's on sidelines, the place where belongs," Itachi growled taking large steps closer to Yuki, "He crossed the line once a long ago, and I wanted him dead,"

Yuki stepped back scared of the dark man.

"Are you saying you are the poison apple? Are you saying you wanted me to wither away? To stay asleep, and never taste freedom?" Yuki turned around, so wasn't facing Itachi. She wasn't sure how much she could handle. Her heart felt like it was leaping out of her chest.

A dark chuckle from Itachi, he was standing right behind her, "I wouldn't let you wither away, I would feed you and water you, so that you wouldn't wither away," His hand moved around her waist, one hand covering her eyes, "I would be your invisible shield, keeping you safe, keeping you mine," Itachi growled, the last part, pushing her closer.

"**SHUT-UP UCHIHA!**" Deidara shouted from the crowed.

Yuki turned her head to see Deidara, but Itachi still had his hand wrapped around her eyes, so she couldn't see him. Itachi pushed her closer, leaving no room between them.

"Deidara," Said Gai, "This is a theater keep your opinions to yourself till the end," Gai sound serious, he was liked Itachi's performance. Yuki was not acting her body was acting the way Itachi was leading her, "Continue on Itachi, Yuki,"

Itachi released Yuki a slight bit, Yuki walked away from Itachi. Her heart beating ten times faster she was sure everybody could see it.

"Then I would be lonely in my glass grave, It would be like a steel cage, and I would be alone and lonely. Is that what you would like?" She moved to the other side of stage and stared at him.

"If that is what keeps you mine then yes," Itachi began walking towards her.

"What are you?" Yuki stepped back, "If you are not my prince, and if you are not the poisons apple, that has put me to sleep, what are you? Are you human?"

Itachi paused, and thought about her question, "Yes I am human," He began walking once again till he was in front of her. He tilted her chin so she was staring into his onyx brown eyes.

"You're evil," Yuki whispered but still loud enough for the theater hall to hear. Part of her was wishing everything was real, she had to remind herself this was all a performance.

Itachi smirked and placed an arm around Yuki's waist. Yuki looked away hiding her blush. Her, Standing in Itachi's arm reminded Yuki just how breakable she could be. He was strong, Yuki could feel his muscles clench every time she moved. If wanted to he could break her into two. Or maybe Yuki was exaggerating a bit, though she did enjoy it.

He placed his other hand on her cheek so she was looking at him at his eyes. They are onyx brown Yuki noted (As if she didn't already know that) this was the first time she saw his eyes up close. She could see each separate eye lash. God she loved his eyes. Yuki blushed again and cast her gaze down. She was going to wake up and this will all be a dream.

"It's unfortunate," Itachi finally spoke reminding Yuki that it was a play, "I have watched your lips get soiled so many times," Itachi wasn't staring at her he was staring at her he was staring at her lips, "by your _prince charming,"_ Itachi wasn't staring at her he glared at Deidara threw the corners of his eyes.

"If…if my prince as woken me how…how come I haven't realized," Itachi was back at staring at her again, "How come I haven't woken up? I wish to be woken up; I wish to be saved from loneliness? I would love to woken…" before she could finish Itachi pressed his lips against hers.

She stared wide eyes at Itachi as he kissed her. His eyes were closed, she could see the bangs that framed his face tickle his cheek; he was the only thing she was concentrating on. Was he honestly kissing her? The heartless Uchiha, (Yes, Yuki thought the Uchiha was heartless)

Yuki's hand subconsciously collide with Itachi's right cheek, he let go of her. He stared at with ice cold eyes. He hardly winced when she had hit him he was holding his right cheek, with no emotion just that icy glaze. Why did he kiss her? That wasn't even on Gai's script.

"Excellent," Gai flashed his white teeth in their direction. Itachi glared at him while Yuki stepped back afraid of Itachi's next move.

"Snow White?" He was looking at her again he spoke softly.

"You are not my prince," Yuki decide to keep on with the play, that's what Itachi was doing, "You should not kiss me," Not that she didn't enjoy the kiss. They were very warm for a man who was supposed to be made of ice. When he kissed her it was more satisfying than any kiss she has ever gotten. She had to admit she wanted another one, but not so soon. That's it time to get off the stage before she lost control.

Itachi wrapped him arms around her, while she was walking off the stage.

"Don't run," Itachi growled tightening his grip on her waist.

The Theater Hall was quiet for awhile. She could feel Itachi's toned chest on her back move up and down with each passing breath. The only sound she could her was Itachi's quiet breathing near her ear.

"Please let go," Yuki begged trying to pry Itachi's hand off of her waist. She was doing acting this was getting ridicules.

"No," Itachi whispered moving nuzzling his face in her hair, "Your mine,"

He turned her around so she was facing him again, an arm around her waist the other under chin tilting her head so she was staring at him. Yuki could feel her lips tingle…ok maybe she did want another kiss.

Itachi leaned in and Yuki closed her eyes, "Your mine," Itachi whispered.

The bell rang and Itachi pushed away. Yuki frowned as she watched Itachi hop off the stage.

"Good show," Gai said, continued on with an awful rant about youth and theater, "Oh Itachi show more emotions while you are on stage," Itachi grabbed his stuff hardly even looking at Gai.

Yuki stared at him before realization clicked. She jumped off the stage. Deidara held her stuff waiting by the doors of the theater.

"Hold my stuff for a while," Yuki told him searching in book bag and pulling out a small box chocolate.

She ran into the hall way to see Itachi walking towards the school doors.

"Uchiha-san," Yuki shouted.

Itachi stopped and gave Yuki a sideways irritated glare.

Yuki paused maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to give Itachi the chocolate. Oh…well too late to change her mind now.

"This is for you," She threw the box of chocolate to him. He caught it in one easy swoop, "Thank you for saving me last year,"

Itachi nodded before walking away. He would probably give it to Kisame like the rest of the chocolate he will find in locker but at least she gave it to him.

**Told you it was cheesy so you would want to eat (I know Ichigo). For all of you guys Itachi had a lot more screen time and Deidara less but Itachi was in the first chapter to the whole time. I'm still waiting for guesses. Anyway I think I got Gai out of character and I'm sorry. On a random note Yuki is still seen as snow white if you guys couldn't tell by the play. Please review I love them and they kind of make my day when I get one. Oh yes sorry about the typos.**

*I am referring to the Japanese alphabet.

*I believe in Japan it is when a Women buys chocolate it's called "giri (obligation)-choco (chocolate)" so Yuki joked about that with Deidara, and when girls give chocolate to their love it's called "honmei (prospective winner)-choco." But this is what I have read and guessed in reading Manga. The girls always seem to be making chocolate for the ones they love and buying them for the ones that are their friends. I could be wrong and if I am please correct me. And I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow fans thank you for reading till the last chapter. Thank you ****EmiChan your reviews made me want to write faster as well as Kibalover235. I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint you as it has for me. Please keep on being my fans and review. I love to hear people thoughts. Oh…O.o sorry about the typo's I have fixed them on word but I haven't fixed it here sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

"Happy Birthday Yuki un," Deidara said handing Yuki a handful of wild flowers.

Yuki glanced at Deidara then the flowers; she normally loved flowers but today was her birthday hardly a reason to celebrate with flowers.

Yuki pointed towards the flowers then, move her finger in a 'shhh' like manner. Deidara nodded understanding and handed her the flowers. Yuki smiled and rolled her eyes opening her locker she out a small 'oh'.

Someone had once again had left a white Iris with a blue ribbon lacing the stem. Yuki smiled once again her birthday just seemed more enjoyable with just the Iris. It had no name card just an Iris with a blue ribbon simple enough.

"Someone gave me the same thing last year," Yuki told Deidara she sniffed the soft petal, "It's beautiful,"

Deidara grumbled, "I guess un,"

Itachi walked past them, "Morning Uchiha-san," Yuki said smiling noting Itachi walking by. Itachi nodded at her existence, and continued towards the classroom, ever since Valentine's Day Itachi acknowledged Yuki's existence even saying, "Morning" back.

Yuki blushed a bit, but quickly hid it. She began walking towards the garden room with the flowers at hand. Deidara followed her still grumbling about the mysterious Iris giver.

"I like wild flowers more than captive ones," Yuki told Deidara trying to distract him.

"Isn't it creepy that somebody knows your locker number hmm?" Deidara asked as Yuki was putting the flowers in the vase.

Yuki placed the flowers on the counter and wrote a note explaining to keep the flowers here till the end of school, "No not really," She told Deidara.

What was creepy was her waking up decapitated flowers of silver bells and cockle shells in morning and a card with the letter Mary and on the other side of the card was a heart with bunny ears and a crown surrounding the heart. Deidara didn't need to know that, "No,"*

"I think it's pretty creepy," Deidara complained as they walked towards the classroom.

Yuki rolled her eyes as they walked into the classroom but her mind went to Itachi as he opened a window to let some air in the classroom.

"Yuki what else do you want for your…" Yuki whipped around and placed her hands on Deidara's mouth.

"Shh, Deidara please," Yuki whispered last thing she needed was the whole school learning of her Birthday.

Deidara nodded, Yuki's eye's narrowed at him deciding if she should trust him or not. She finally decided to trust him and removed her hands from his mouth.

Yuki took her usual seat as Deidara sat on a desk in front of her.

"So what do you want hmmm?" Deidara asked facing her, his feet on the chair.

"The wild flowers were fine Deidara,"

"Would you like 'Birthday Sex'?" Deidara asked teaseling looking behind him.

Itachi broke a piece of chalk as he was writing the date, and then took his behind Yuki.

Yuki…Yuki stared at Deidara trying to process what he just asked? Wasn't that a song title in America he showed to her last week? She gave him a wired look maybe he asked for her to sleep with him, "No thank you," She laughed shaking her head.

"Are you sure I'm great in bed un," Deidara said smugly. Deidara leaned in closer, "I'm even better then the Uchiha,"

Yuki laughed or at least she guessed she should laugh. Deidara looked smugly at the Uchiha sitting behind her. Yuki ignored the kill aura coming from Itachi as class began. The rest of day went smoothly nobody else knew of her birthday, so it was like any other day, Yuki flirting with Deidara or the other way around, Yuki getting bullied by some jealous girls because she smiled at one of their boyfriends and Deidara getting a lot of Homework because he couldn't keep his ego to himself.

They walked home together, Deidara complaining about his homework and Yuki offering to help. Someone zoomed by on their motorcycle knocking a few flowers out of her hand. Yuki glared at the back of the motorcycle rider before walking inside her house and inviting Deidara in, so she could help with his homework.

Yuki walked on the steps to school, then stopped, she hated her birthday but that was avoidable, today however was not (well except of aging, aging will always be unavoidable). She gave one final look behind her before she walked towards her personal hell hole something seemed off, where were the Akatsuki members that normally sat near the parking lot showing of their "Rides"? Oh well.

Taking a deep breath Yuki walked opened the door and walked towards her locker only to see not Deidara standing by her locker but…Itachi Uchiha. Yuki ignored him though her heart was ready to come out of chest.

Opening her locker she was very disappointed that there were no Iris in locker, she let out sad sigh before quickly covering it.

Well, she was trying to ignore him as he watched her every move, not even saying a word but then again when did Itachi ever talk. Yuki finished with her locker and began walking towards the classroom Itachi following right behind her.

They made to the classroom Itachi still standing behind her.

"Stop following me Uchiha," Yuki growled. Yuki felt much honored that he was following her but she didn't want to deal with his fan girls.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her before he walked towards his desk. Yuki sighed and took her seat, she was kind of happy that none of the boys were rushing towards her giving her Whites Day gift though she wanted the ones with chocolate to at least give it to her. As if on cue Deidara came bonding into the room and handed her some a box of white chocolate, "Happy Whites Day Yuki un,"

"Thank you Deidara," Yuki took the box of chocolate surprised that he actually got her something.

"I bought myself I new motorcycle yeah," Deidara said talking his usual seat on top of some ones desk. Well at least Yuki learned the reason for the gift.

"When?" Yuki liked the gift but that doesn't mean she was going to except the motorcycle so easily. She hated to even consider Deidara on of the monstrous of a Vehicle. She frowned at the thought.

"Last night," Deidara even went as far as to name the type ignoring Yuki's displeased look. The thought of Deidara getting back on a "Bike" last time he was on a "Bike" He nearly lost his life. He was talking about what a smooth ride it gave off and how the ride this morning proved how much of a good bike it was.

"It doesn't matter how great the bike is it depends on the rider." Itachi said.

Yuki did a double take surprised that Itachi actually spoke and without a teacher picking him to answer a question.

"Shut-up, Uchiha, You're just jealous that my bike is better than yours," Deidara growled placing a hand on Yuki's.

"You own a bike," A day full surprises.

"Yes," Itachi's eyes narrowed on her and Deidara's hand. Yuki moved her hand surprised that Itachi owed a bike much less road on one. Then again she never saw him come or leave school. Itachi told her the speed, acceleration and balance of the bike which sound good to Yuki, but what did she know of motorcycles.

The bell rang and Jiraiya-Sensei came and gave a quick lesson leaving because a nice pair of boobs walked by half way through the class. Deidara opened at window to let in fresh air, Yuki leaned on the wall eating her chocolate and enjoying the fresh air.

"He went to sneak on the girls changing room again un," Deidara said taking his usual seat.

"Really?" Yuki answered.

"Oh…well you're not there so why should I care hmm?" Deidara shrugged.

"Why?" Itachi again spoke without a reason, "Have you tried to sneak a peek at her while she was changing?" Itachi's question sounded more like a warning then a question.

Deidara's eyes grew huge and guilty. He has tried, Yuki giggled at the thought of Deidara dressed like Jiraiya.

"N-n-no," Deidara shook his head.

"I don't care what you do as you keep what's mine, mine," Itachi growled.

Yuki looked at him questionably. She was going to ask what he meant but Itachi continued talking.

"How is she when she is naked?" Itachi asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuki blushed; the last thing she wanted was to hear what boys thought of her body especially Itachi and Deidara.

Itachi glanced at her making eye contact. Yuki blushed even redder at Itachi's stare, his beautiful onyx brown eyes staring at her, something flashed in his eyes but it was too quick to read.

"He is talking about the bike un," Deidara told her, "It's still pretty heavy," he told Itachi.

So the subject changed from Deidara taking a peek at her to "bikes" once again. Still Yuki would like to know what Itachi meant when he said "what's mine is mine," He said it once before during the play…could that mean…

"This is for you," an obnoxious voice said breaking Yuki from her thoughts. The boy shoved a white rose in her hand.

"…William" Yuki thought as the rose thorn jabbed into her hand. Itachi growled a warning but it was too late the other boys were hand their 'gifts of love,' Kozo (Yuki's ex) looked scared as he looked at Itachi. He rubbed his arm subconsciously. "Good" Yuki thought "one boy down" of quarter of the class room left.

Yuki let out a gasp as one of the students grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom. Itachi let go of her hand…talk about Déjà-vu remembering the same thing happened last year.

"I'm not stupid," Yuki growled rubbing her sore wrist.

Itachi only raised an eyebrow at her then smirked; he bent down so their faces were inches apart, about to say something when the bell rang. Itachi walked off, to their next class leaving Yuki dazed, confused and really hating the school bell.

Deidara came out holding her book bag, "Ready to go to class un?"

Yuki paused their next class was French class, as much as Itachi was in her view she much rather not look at him especially after the close call once again that got interrupted by the damn bell. Yuki feel to her knees. Will she ever kiss Itachi again? Deidara watched her used to her dramatic moments. Not only did she want to avoid Itachi but the teacher as well whose harassment was getting worse by the day.

"Or we could we can ride my new bike hmmm?" Deidara said reading her mind and helping her off of the floor. Yuki shivered at thought but it beat French class.

She nodded as they walked towards the door.

"Wait here un, I'll get my bike" Deidara ran to go get his bike.

Yuki leaned on the rail to school and waited for Deidara. Her mind drifting away to Itachi, she really needed to find a new guy to like. The sound of a motorcycle engine interrupted her thoughts.

Deidara sat on his new motorcycle, with a helmet covering his face and hair. She stepped closer, his motorcycle as a sleek black color that added mystery to the "Bike".

"Deidara?" Yuki asked stepping back, he didn't answer he grabbed her arm and pushed her on the motorcycle. Yuki clung on to Deidara's waist as he zoomed off the parking lot. Yuki pushed herself closer towards Deidara, her eyes shut tight, this was a lot scary then she remembered.

"DEIDARA PLEASE SLOW DOWN" Yuki begged hiding her face between the blades of his shoulder.

A low grumble came from him that sound like a chuckle but Yuki wasn't sure.

The front tire left the ground rising up in the air for a few seconds. Yuki clung on tighter around his waist. He ignored her pleas to stop or slow down instead made the ride more "exciting" (or scary for Yuki), by speeding up whenever he felt like it or doing something "dangerous". Which only resulted in Yuki pushing closer if it was possible? Yuki found herself enjoying the ride a little bit.

He did a sharp turn, turning into field on flowers. With a lone tree sitting on top of a lone hill, it was the very same place their school went to for picnic last year. Deidara and her snuck off to a quiet place to be alone. Itachi disappeared with a pretty girl and everybody else was scattered around.

She quickly let go of his back, "Why did you bring me here Itachi?" Yuki growled.*

Itachi took off his helmet and stared at Yuki. Yuki shivered as eyes seemed to stare right past her, write to her very core. Yuki blushed and looked to side keeping a very stubborn look to her face.

"You called me Itachi," Itachi stated.*

Yuki blushed and made the mistake, of making eye contact with him. His eyes were narrowed, Yuki shivered once again. She was meant to call Itachi.

"….You…you missed the question Ita-Uchiha," Yuki got off the motorcycle quickly. The closeness with the Uchiha was making it hard to think and her body was once again reacting well. (A/N: Ah teenagers)

Itachi stared at her, "Itachi is fine," he got off the motorcycle.

"Why did you bring me….Itachi?" Yuki's imaginary conversations with Itachi never went this way they were more romantic.

Itachi sat on the bunk of the lone tree, "You didn't want to go to class," Itachi answered, like the answer was so simple.

Yuki watched him with a puzzled look on her features. She never wanted to go to class, but he shouldn't know that, she never spoke to people her age. She watched him as he lit a cigarette, not even caring if she was there any more.

"You shouldn't smoke," Yuki said putting her hands on her waist. She was sounding oddly like three year old scolding a full grown adult.

Itachi glanced at her making her freeze, and shut-up…what else was she supposed to say when he looked at her those god like eyes, they…they were extremely beautiful. Itachi's eyes narrowed in annoyance making Yuki fidget under his gaze.

He glanced at the ground next to him signaling her to sit, Yuki glanced at the spot. Should she sit with him? It wasn't like Itachi was going to bite? But still should she trust him? Not that she didn't want to sit with him, but why his all the sudden noticing her existence now? She took a seat hastily next to him, Itachi didn't say anything.

"We have to go back," Yuki said after an hour and fifteen minutes of blessed silence. During that hour she somehow ended up closer to Itachi so their shoulders were almost touching. Truth be told she had fun, even if her and Itachi never spoke

Itachi hovered over Yuki now, she could feel his body's heat radiating off of him. Yuki shivered, Itachi's body heat, felt so…to be honest Yuki had no idea what to feel. Nerves? Yes. Excited? Yes. Confessed? Definitely. It's not every day Itachi Uchiha gives her attention like this.

"Why so nerves?" Itachi whispered leaning in closer. His hands were on either side of her head blocking any way to get away.

"Not nerves….exactly?" Yuki pushed Itachi away. Or at least tried to, Itachi didn't bugged, "Just…just…I don't know,"

"Why did you go out with Deidara?" Itachi whispered into her ear, more like growled.

Yuki stared at him surprised. She didn't know what to say, did he just ask her what she thought he asked her. Yuki tilted her head, he was joking right.

"Why didn't you say no?" Itachi growled looking at her, his face was emotionless but his eyes flickered in and out with rage.

"Why does it matter?" Yuki growled pushing Itachi away but still failing, she then tried ducking under his arm.

"Your mine," Itachi growled, grabbing her arm, and pushing her back to the tree.

Yuki's eyes widen at realization, that's what he meant the whole time, "Oh god…oh god…oh god," Yuki shoved Itachi making him move a slight bit.

Yuki cursed at her feeble attempt to move him but he was too strong.

"Damn it Uchiha, Damn it Uchiha," Yuki repeated glaring at his eyes onyx brown eyes, "What gave you the right to claim? To call me your property? Do you know what you have done to me?" Yuki growled.

She had no friends because he scared anybody that got close to her. No boys talked to her because they were scared. All the girls in class hated her because, she had…Itachi? He was the invisible shield that she hated so much.*

Itachi just watched her with his damn emotionless mask, hardly breaking. Damn him, Damn him, she slapped him, in hopes that he she would at least get some emotion out of him. Itachi still didn't show emotion after she slapped him, though he did look annoyed.

"He stole you when my back was turned, when you weren't protected," Itachi growled moving his face closer.

"God you sound crazy," Yuki said moving back, the tree would allow her to, "I'm going to school," She was about to walk off, when Itachi grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the tree.

Yuki winced in pain but continued to glare at Itachi, "We aren't leaving yet," Itachi growled.

"I am because you don't own me," Yuki put emphasis on the "You". She stuck out her tongue like a child.

Itachi chuckled darkly, leaning in closer. Yuki struggled from his grasp; she wanted him to kiss her. This was bad, Itachi was strong, and she couldn't get away from his spell. His body was close she could smell is cologne, Yuki blushed at the thought of how she enjoyed Itachi's scent.

Her lips parted, as she waited. The distance between them began closing little by little. Sometime between, Yuki had stopped struggling, and her lips began tingling, waiting for Itachi's lips. Yuki whined when Itachi's lips brushed against hers and moved away.

Why won't he kiss her already? Itachi seemed to understand her thoughts and finally kissed her. Yuki found herself enjoying the kiss. She hated that fact that she was loved the kiss, the worst part was, that she wanted more.

Itachi licked her bottom lip, gaining accuse inside her mouth. Yuki moaned into the kiss, her tongue, wrestling with Itachi's tongue. Itachi let go of her wrist and placed his hand on her waist stroking her body, Yuki wrapped her arms around, his neck Deeping the kiss and adding stocks.

Soon they broke off the kiss for air, Yuki was panting, heavily. As for Itachi, he was breathing normally and staring at her, with that emotionally void look in his eyes. He quickly pushed off of her leaving a cold feeling where is body once was.

They sat in silence, leaving Yuki lost in her thoughts. Itachi was standing up and lighting up another cigarette, he didn't look the least bit happy. Why did she kiss him? Was it worth kissing him? Yes it was but why was he angry? Was he angry at her? Or the kiss? Yuki shivered, and placed her head between her knees.

Something warm, wrapped around her. Yuki looked up surprised to Itachi's wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her closer. He had his eyes closed, like he was sleep. Yuki leaned close to him in hopes that he might not push her away. Itachi opened one eye to stare at her before closing it. Yuki smiled, she was happy.

"Why did you go out with Deidara?" Itachi asked after a few moments of silent.

Yuki frowned was he ever going to let it go?

"You don't own me Uchiha," Yuki growled.

Itachi squeezed her, managing to hurt her. Yuki growled and punched his chest, only hurting her hand.

"You managed to whore yourself to him," Itachi growled.

"Did not, he talked to me first and we haven't slept with each other," Yuki moved closer to Itachi. It was wired they were fighting but they were cuddling at the same time. Dream date? If she could consider Itachi kidnapping her as a date, then why not?

She didn't see Itachi smirk when she told him Deidara and her had yet to sleep with each other. His hand moved to her hip, "But you kissed him?"

"I had feelings for him," Itachi's hand turned into a fist, "At the time…but…but we broke up because…I have feelings for someone else,"

"Who do you have feelings for now?" Itachi asked his hand still in a tight fist.

Yuki didn't answer. They stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I was lonely before he came," Yuki answered.

Itachi didn't say anything, he stayed quiet, for a few minutes, "Do you feel lonely now?" Itachi finally said.

Yuki shook her head, she was sure Itachi felt her head shaking on his chest. The rest of the day was quiet Itachi and her exchanged a few words to one another, either fighting, or talking. Yuki wished the day would never end. She loved Itachi's arm around her, she loved the steady beat of his heart and the quietness they shared. She loved everything about this day.

Night quickly came, sprinkling the night sky with stars. Yuki watched as each star blinked at her, each one looking more beautiful than the rest. (Hanging out with Itachi was making her cheesy)

"The stars are so beautiful," Yuki said.

Itachi didn't say anything, just stared at the blinking sky.

"This is the most stars I have ever seen," Yuki said, getting up to get a closer look at the stars. She was cold again but Yuki was amazed by all the stars, "Do you come here often?"

"Yes," Itachi got up after her, "It's peaceful and quiet here,"

"Hmmm," Yuki put her fingers near her lips and went deep in thought, "I understand the peace, but quiet, wouldn't that be scary?"

"How so?" Itachi asked.

"I like to live with sound; it reminds me that I'm alive and not in internal sleep. Don't people like to know that they are alive?" Itachi just sat listening, Yuki continued her babbling, he was making her nerves, "I would think to know that I'm still alive, by sound especially when I sleep,"

"Interesting," Was all Itachi said.

Yuki blushed and continued, she was sure she sound like an idiot, "But I much rather be dead if I have no companion, peace and quiet would just make me fell less lonely?" Yuki blushed did she just ask Itachi out, how desperate she must be.

Well she did kiss him so technically he asked her out? Or was it the other way around? Yuki wasn't so sure, she lost her mind…Yuki giggled nervously at the thought…she was lost in wonderland now, more nerves giggling.

"I don't need a companion," Itachi finally said.

Yuki heard her heart shatter, into thousands of pieces. Did he just say no? Well who could blame him, he had girls falling head over heels for him, like that creepy Goth girl. Beside Yuki went out without Deidara, and by the sound of it Itachi had restatement for Deidara. So why go out with an enemy's ex? Or was it that friends don't go out with each other's ex? Well hasn't Yuki got herself in a knot.

Yuki looked away from Itachi's piercing gaze. She felt like crying, she just got rejected. Tears began falling out.

Itachi stood in her view so she was staring into his onyx brown eye. She loved looking into them, god she was pathetic. Why did he have to see her cry? She must look pathetic in front of him. Itachi raised an eyebrow, hardly breaking his emotionless mask.

"Won't you feel lonely without a companion, or would your **** buddies make up for the loneliness?" Yuki growled.

Itachi didn't wince at the words you spat out. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer. Yuki began letting the tears fall, on his chest. He kissed her then rejects her that's not right. Yuki wrapped her arms around him. Why couldn't life be like this? Itachi within her reach.

Yuki listened to Itachi's heart beat once again. Itachi hardly moving an inch, his face still blank. Yuki wondered what Itachi was thinking. He was holding like a normal boyfriend. He was so confusing.

"It's getting late?" Itachi said pushing her away, walking faster towards his motorcycle then she has ever seen him walk before.

"Figured," Yuki mumbled.

"Was Snow White ever alone" Itachi stated his back was facing her, so she couldn't see his face. Yuki raised an eyebrow, "She always complained that she was alone when she truly wasn't, she always had someone watching over her,"

Itachi stretched out his hand, Yuki watched it before her fingers hardly touching his hand. He roughly grabbed her and pushed her close once again, "Yes," he answered simply stroking her hair and wrapping her closer to his body.

"Let's go," Itachi said, jumping on his motorcycle.

Yuki took a seat behind him and smiled. The motorcycle roared to life, Yuki clung on tighter as the bike began to move.

"You do know where I live right?" Yuki asked into his shoulder blade. Truthfully she didn't mind if they got lost it just meant more time him.

Sadly Itachi nodded, but he made the ride back home a lot slower. Yuki listened to Itachi's steady breathing and heart beat; he wasn't one to get excited.

Itachi parked in front of her house, Yuki jumped off and turned towards Itachi, "Thank you," Yuki was thanking him for everything.

Itachi grabbed her wrist and kissed her, "White Irises are in bloom," Itachi whispered breaking from the kiss.

"Hmm," Yuki put her hand on Itachi's arms, "I hope to one in my locker tomorrow," to make up for the missing one.

Yuki kissed him lightly.

"Your mine," Itachi mumbled.

Yuki nodded, "I've always like blue,"

Itachi let go of her not before tying blue ribbon on her wrist.

He gave her on final kiss good night, this on soft and sweet, "I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said before driving off.

Yuki watched him till he was out of sight. She looked at wrist where the ribbon was tied and smiled. Itachi was defiantly not a prince charming he was better he was her knight in black armor, her invisible shield. He had always watched over and must likely will in the future.

Yuki knew two things for sure: One her little crush on Itachi grew into something more. Two, school was going to be a lot more enjoyable.

"If you love me, love me true send me a ribbon, let it be blue," Yuki walked in the nursery rhyme, in mind.

The end.

**The last and final chapter of this story, I am so glad it is over. Lol this was so cheesy, I felt that it was actual cheese. It was too romantic for my choice where I usual have killing/murder but that wasn't my plan for this three-shot so no murder. I left a lot of settle hints throughout this story on Yuki's true personality such as Snow White, write to me if you caught them. I also add my favorite OC though his name is never mentioned he did leave Yuki a gift, let's see if guys can guess what the White Rabbit (My OC) gave Yuki. Itachi kind of went OOC near the end with that I apologies sorry. But I kept him in character throughout the story. To honest with you guys I'm not disappointed with Yuki, she actually is a fan girl for Itachi drooling over him when he isn't looking imagining how easy life would be if she and him went out and getting jealous over girls that he gives attention to. I do love reviews please review and tell me your thoughts. I will have on final chapter that I will have to write and this will be Gai's script with Yuki, Deidara and Itachi it will take place a few weeks after Yuki and Itachi go out you will see Snow White Gai's version. You guy's will also see how Itachi and Yuki's relationship fairs. Please review I'm open up to anybody's opinion even flames.**

**I also realized I forgot to mention the school uniform…the school uniform I guess is the normal Japanese school uniforms so any Japanese school uniform would do fine.**

*****The flowers and shells are from Yuki's good friend the white rabbit he isn't important in this story and he left her a gift following the nursery rhyme 'Mary Mary' you can study the rhyme from this site ./mary_mary_quite_

*Yuki guessed it was Itachi because Deidara slows down when she begs him too. Itachi went faster. Not because she is mind reader.

*In Japan you address people by their last name, when you are close you address them with their first. Yuki made the mistake and addressed him as Itachi.

*Sounds familiar there is going to more of these


End file.
